Redemption
by ivedonestranger
Summary: She was a pariah who was thought dead and a hero but when they find you're alive, the world becomes fuzzy and murky. Will she be able to find a way home or will the woman of stone be banished forever.


The fact that she was wearing her cloak in the middle of a heat wave in Utah was only the first reason why Raven was in a bad mood. Though she just wore her leotard underneath, it was still uncomfortable. She was not in any danger thanks to her demonic blood, but that did not mean she liked it.

What was really irritating her was the fact they were standing outside of a building that was no more than a cement hut along an endless highway. The concrete bricks had begun to crack and crumble from the constant heat while the tin roof's red paint had all but chipped off creating a brilliant gleam that added to the sorceress' irritation.

Robin stood beside her in his usual red, green, and yellow outfit speaking with local law enforcement unperturbed by the heat. She glowered at him, but he only returned a small smile. He snapped the communicator shut and nodded to her.

"This is the place," he said adjusting his utility belt and putting his helmet on the back of his motorcycle.

"Why are we doing this?" Raven growled as they began to walk to the door. "She's not worth the time, and you know what she did."

"We discussed this, dear," Robin said softly as they approached the door. "Everybody deserves a second chance. That's why we've been going all over the world."

"I have a feeling we're wasting our time," Raven dismissed him but took his hand as they stepped through the door.

The change from light to dark blinded her for a few moments while her eyes adjusted. Raven resisted opening her other set of eyes which could see much more precise. Her amethyst colored pair finally adapted to see that most of the bar was deserted except some early bikers enjoying a beer and a young blond woman in a dirty apron and dark shirt scrubbing vigorously at the counter. She looked up and her large blue eyes locked on to her own going from whatever thought it was too hard and cold.

The two walked up to the counter and Robin nonchalantly hopped on the bench. "You got any Pepsi?"

For a moment, the woman silently stared at him and then went to the 1950s era fridge, popped it open and slammed the can on the counter. Robin easily popped it open while Raven did everything in her power not to lose her temper.

The silence continued as Raven studied the woman who went back to scrubbing the counter, purposefully ignoring them. Though it only had been five years, the girl looked like she had been through hell. There was a healing cut above her eye while her knuckles showed signs of bruising from fighting. A thick back band around her wrist confirmed her identity to her but why was Robin taking his time?

The back door to the kitchen burst open, and a rather fat man in a dirty wife beater t-shirt came in chomping on an unlit cigar.

"Tara! Have you gotten the new kegs in yet for the evening crowd?"

"No, Sid. Still finishing up the counters like you asked."

The voice was the same, maybe harder than it was when she hung around the tower.

"Well, don't keep me waiting, we got Big Chuck's gang coming in, and they love their beer." The man passed her towards the door and gave the woman a sharp smack on her ass.

Raven's eyes immediately narrowed and were about to open her mouth when the woman looked directly at her and mouthed a vicious. "No. Don't you dare."

Sid stopped and saw the two heroes and blinked trying to see if he could make the site go away.

"Hey! I didn't know a circus had come in."

"They're Metas, Sid, you fucking idiot," The woman cursed at him.

"Oh, shit. No offense, pal." Sid correctly quickly.

"No problem. Just getting a drink. I heard a friend of mine was here."

"Well, nobody comes in around here for a few more hours. Feel free to hang around," he said trying to be cordial.

Sid continued on the way to the front of the store where he started chatting with one of the bikers. The woman came over and stood in front of Robin with her arms across her chest.

"What the hell do you want, Robin?" she asked, her voice acidic.

"Hello, Terra," Robin said pronouncing her name correctly. "I've come to see you."

"Obviously. Wanted to see how I fucked up my second chance?"

"I did," Raven growled low, but Terra still heard it. She shot Raven a nasty glare.

"You remember my wife, Raven?" Robin said still trying to keep things calm.

"Wife?" Terra said surprised.

"Two years."

"Wow. Did not see that coming." Terra said with a tilt to her head. "and I remember her. What do you want, Robin? I don't want anything to do with you."

"I came because I wanted to ask you to come back to the tower with me."

"What?" Terra asked incredulously. "Come back to Titans Tower? Hell no. Thanks to you idiots and the Department of Meta-Human Affairs, I've got to wear this stinkin' bracelet so I can't use my powers."

"You sided with a known criminal, Terra. You betrayed the Titans," Raven answered. "You're lucky they didn't lock you up when they found out you were alive again."

"Look who's talking," Terra snapped back. "At least I didn't almost let my father destroy the entire planet."

Raven growled, but Robin quickly stepped in.

"Terra, we're not here to open old ones but try to move forward. Many adversaries have come to us and joined up."

"So, it's all forgive and forget?" Terra asked with a sardonic chuckle.

"No," Robin answered simply. "You know people won't trust you, but I can promise you a safe haven to learn your powers and to earn everybody's trust back. I want you to come back."

"I told you once, Robin, I'm not some sad little girl you can just come and rescue. I've made my choices, and I'm going to live with them."

"I think you also told me that there is always a chance," He responded quickly.

The room was silent except for the minor conversations going around. There were some interested in listening in but did not dare get close to the mysterious group.

"I...I don't know, Robin," Terra finally said, her eyes dropping towards the counter.

"You don't have to stay, you can pack up and move on," Robin said. "A lot has changed, and I want to give you a chance you never got. A fair shot."

Terra was silent for a moment and then looked back up. At that moment, Raven could sense the conflict in her soul and the true weight of the pain she carried. It was so strong that it almost caused Raven to gasp for air. The sorceress' heart softened trying to picture her as she once was and try to understand what she had become.

"I…"

"Give me two weeks. Then I won't bother you again."

Terra ran her hand through her hair and gave a small smile.

"Okay."

"Good. Let's get your things and take you home."

* * *

**A/N: I really don't know where I was going with this one. It was a scene that came to my head when talking to a friend and it bothered me through the entire day. I think Terra did get resurrected, probably when Raven defeated Trigon and that she chose to be a normal girl. **

**I also thought that someone of her powers would not go unnoticed and decided to use my headcanon Department of Meta-Human Affairs run by the Justice League. **

**I hope you liked it. It's pretty random and doesn't really go anywhere, but it might inspire a redemption story about Terra's road to becoming a titan again. That's something I might explore at a later date. **


End file.
